Reflections
by Loonynamelass
Summary: A bored but content mirror rests on the wall, waiting for someone to discover her once again. To her luck, not just one, but two find her wonders. DM/HG One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **HP is JKR's business. The plot's my own, but none of the characters are.  
_

_A/N: Also, this is my first prompt fanfic, as well as my first one-shot. Here is the prompt:_

_"**Your story must include Draco, Hermione and a mirror. Go crazy.**"_

_Sorry about the one day break from the Draco Diaries, but that is a long term project and I am happy for a little different task for a while._

_This story can go anywhere in the series after the first one, except for the sixth and seventh books (since Ron and Hermione get together)._

_Oh, and finally, this _does_ contain a bit of kissing, but as the movie Half-Blood-Prince was deemed PG by the professionals, I think this is totally K+._

_

* * *

_The mirror watched the blank room she was now in. She sighed at the turns her life took. Sometimes it was exciting, sometimes it was timelessly unchanging. She waited patiently for the next person to come along. Oh, she still remembered the last human who had glanced at her surface. It had been very young, with black hair and round glasses pushed onto green eyes. On further reflection, she decided it had been a boy. There was something extraordinarily curious about that boy.

Oh yes. She remembered it now. She had felt him change. The first few times, he had a certain kind of feeling in his heart. The last time she had seen him, he had a determination, and so the image she reflected had changed. The first feelings he had, though, reminded her of a very tall human, with a long white beard. This one was wearing spectacles as well, and his figure spoke of more wisdom than foolishness and a strange deposit of great humility.

She sighed, tired of the memories, and pushed them away. She thought about her sight. I have no eyes, she declared to the room. The thought echoed silently. I see the beholders, though. I see those who look at me. She thought about what she knew they had seen. Her thoughts strayed back to the tall wise and fool human. He had said something in her presence, about "nothing less than their greatest desire." He was telling her that that was what she showed. Hm, the mirror thought. Was he talking to me? Of course he was! Why would he talk about her to anyone else right in front of her? That would be rude. And if she remembered correctly, and she always remembered correctly, the tall bearded human was not rude.

How many years had it been, since the last creature had spared her an astonished, frightened, and wistful glance? She looked around the room again. Her greatest desire had always been reality, but reality was being oddly quiet...

She had thought too soon.

For there was someone here! A pale, confused human. Almost a man. He opened his mouth, and made noise. "Hello?" This echoed eerily around the room. He glanced around uneasily, until his gaze landed on her and he gasped, pulling out his wand. "What do you want, Mudblood?!" The mirror smiled a little. She wasn't sure what Mudblood meant, but she knew him through and through, as soon as he looked at her, and she had easily recognized the passion in his eyes...

* * *

Tentatively, Draco pushed open the door. "Hello?" he called, but nothing but an echo responded. He glanced around, about to leave when he saw her.

_Her_. He quickly hid the feeling in his eyes and whipped out his wand. "What do you want, Mudblood?!" She didn't answer, only looked kindly at him as she sat on the floor, patting the ground next to her encouragingly.

He noticed the silver frame. "What kind of weird photograph is this?" he thought, glancing, bewildered, at the girl and then at the inscription. He stepped closer to read it. "Oh, it's not in English," he sighed, disappointed. He would have wanted to know who she had been gesturing to. Probably _Potter_ or _Weasley_, he contemplated with an automatic sneer.

But when he looked back, he almost reeled in shock. He, himself, had walked in and sat beside her, fitting a flower into her bushy brown hair. Then the Draco in the frame smoothed it behind her ear and leaned forward. She leaned forward, too. The Draco outside the mirror sat, amazed, as their lips met. This was no normal photo. "Was it maybe from the future?" he wondered. He sighed, but then realized he couldn't stay there forever. He had a life to live. He really couldn't just sit in this blank empty room with this beautiful photograph. But he couldn't leave it forever, either. He stroked the intricate frame, whispering intimately to the image of Granger, "I'll come back," before striding out of the room and back to the dungeons.

* * *

She smiled. This was so nice. Another had been taken under the spell of her reflections! And what a cute little thing he had been, too. His face was so pointy and his hair was so light! Company usually lasted a few nights, until wise beard man came and led them away. That one just told her it was for the best, for it was harmful to the other party to be around her too long. She didn't mind, for she had come to a place in her mind where whatever happened, she was happy the way it all was.

A few days later, the door opened again. She was thrilled to see that a different, new person was here! This, she thought, was the first girl in a long time. How marvelous. She glanced at the girl's warm brown eyes as the girl stared, transfixed, back at her.

* * *

The prefect rounds were mercifully almost finished. Just this last corridor, and Hermione would finally be finished. Peeking inside, she saw _him_. Draco Malfoy. A small pang hit her when she noticed how very _busy_ he seemed, so she approached him slowly and quietly. He hadn't noticed her yet.

She decided that on the count of three, she would say, _Well, Malfoy, it's past curfew. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I get McGonagall?_ Yes. Okay. _One, two, -_she gave a short shriek of fright and shock. For she had just identified the other kisser as... herself?

Then she noticed the frame, which had been bathed in the shadows. Utilizing well her knowledge of deciphering Ancient Runes, she found this inscription laughably easy. It was just backwards! But more importantly, this was the Mirror of the Erised. Which meant _that_, she thought, wrinkling her nose, must be my greatest desire. But.. what? How could this be? There were so many things she strove for, like grades and Head Girl and a great career, so how was it that her life's aspiration was just to snog that... that... dark angel....

No, she reflected. It wasn't about snogging. It was about having admitted her feelings and them being reciprocated.

But... NO! I don't have feelings for him! She tried to persuade herself this, but her arguments were pitiful against the proof embracing herself not six feet away from her. Suddenly, a familiar, masculine voice interrupted her turmoil. "Mione? Are you there?"

"Coming!" she called back, scrambling to her feet.

When Ron saw her approaching, he asked, voice flooded with relief, "Was there anyone or anything there?"

"N-no," she replied shakily.

He continued, oblivious to her distress, "Alright then, we're done with patrolling, so we'd better go back to the common room before Filch tries to nail us."

And the mirror could hear no more.

* * *

Ah, two visitors! How lucky she was. The mirror recalled the scene, savoring the humor of it all.

Pretty boy came back first, and this time he sat down in front of her and gorged himself in wonder and hope.

Then the bushy girl returned, stepping quietly inside. They didn't notice each other at all, for they were so caught by the reflections she gave them. I have outdone myself, the mirror thought proudly. Not even the mirror in Snow White was more coveted!

The girl approached the mirror, stunned and finally accepting of herself. She reached a hand out to touch the surface, and that was when it all broke loose.

"Don't cover it!" shouted pretty boy without thinking.

Bushy girl recoiled from the mirror and spun around to the voice. "What-"

The pretty boy recovered first, or at least enough to talk, drawling patiently, "I may ask you the same thing." There was a strange look in his eyes, quite unlike when he had yelled Mudblood at the mirror before. It was like he was having difficulty differentiating between the mirror's image and the woman staring back at him now.

"Why are you looking at this photograph? Do you know where it comes from? Is it real?" he asked much too quickly, fighting to keep the hope out of his voice.

Bushy girl stared at him in bewilderment. "Photograph? Are you talking about the mirror?"

"Mirror? That can't be a mirror! See, you're farther away than what it shows-" the pretty boy was no longer quite so pale, and stopped himself abruptly.

Bushy girl was blushing, too. Aw, these little humans were so cute! "I'm in there?" she asked cautiously.

"Why should I tell you?" Pretty boy was very suspicious.

"This mirror," bushy girl said haltingly, "is the mirror of the Erised." She knows my name, the mirror thought excitedly.

"The inscription says _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. That's just backwards. What it means is-"

Draco finished her sentence in a hushed voice, "I show you not your face but your heart's desire. So... is it possible? Could it be real?"

"It depends... on what you see. Harry saw his dead parents and family, which isn't possible for him to get back. But Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, which is possible for him to get if he works really hard at it," bushy said. She didn't know why she was saying all of this. He just made her feel oddly comfortable.

Boy said, "So, yes, then." He stood up. The mirror watched a-trembling. This was more exciting than when she was taken into a non-magical human's house and set in front of a little box that told her stories. "I'll have to work extra hard so that it comes true." He was walking towards her now, stopping when he was two feet away.

Bushy stared at him. "Granger," he said hoarsely, then more gently, "Hermione..." A name! exclaimed Erised, feeling like a detective.

The girl Hermione shivered. "Malfoy..." Then a smile played on her lips. "Draco?"

"Y-yes?"

"What did you see?"

Without a word, Draco brought her to him and they met. The mirror went wild, so happy she was, for, _finally_, a dream was fulfilled.

* * *

_A/N: Perhaps a sappy one-shot, but still, not that bad, right? Black-haired boy with glasses and green eyes is Harry Potter. Wise man with humility an spectacles is Albus Dumbledore, who she finds similar to Harry because he too, sees his departed family. Bushy girl/Brown eyes is Hermione Granger and Pale confused/Pretty boy is Draco Malfoy, as I truly hope you can tell.  
_

_Review, review_

_I beg of you,_

_doodoodoodoo_

_woo-hoo moo moo!_

_And there is my song, for my first prompt and first one-shot and first Dramione and first original plot. Thank you to mjmusiclover for reviewing; you are often the first to respond! Now, review, the rest of you, for this is me pleading._

_Post Script: Thank you, also, to Dr. English for your "giggle" and jessinamaca for your "adorable" and unsigned reviewers Kayla and Brianna for your "cute."_

_Post Post Script: If any earlier readers noticed that, for some odd and inexplicable reason, there was, instead of the "what" I intended there was a "__whUtiliat_." _I apologize if it chased any prospective readers away in horror, and I also apologize to those who risked it and perservered anyway. And finally, I just apologize for any possible inconvenience that little essence of insanity (or was it Felix Felicis? I can never tell these days) may have caused._

_Post Post Post Script: Okay, lemmesee here... _Dinah Pawner_, yay for conversions, you'll be able to find TONS of Draco/Hermione, it's scandalously popular... _Mel_, your reaction is absolutely perfect... _Dark Roswellian Angel_, now THAT is what I call a review! You put in specifics, reactions, and encouragements. That has got to be the best review I've had in a while..._ Life is Truely Great_, I hate to break it to you, but it's spelled "truly." Fluff is everywhere in fanfics, especially one-shot. If you love fluff, there's tons for you! _LukeC4-Me:_ Alas, I may never see your true profile. The sweetness is definitely good, and so is the encouragement. _Horrid Panoramas:_ Thank you for your speechlessness. Keep reading The Draco Diaries!_


End file.
